The Surprise Party
by SVTFOEbae
Summary: Star's birthday is coming up soon so Marco decides he wants to throw a surprise party for her, so they can't spend as much time with eachother as they usually do because of party arrangements. However, Star begins to think Marco's avoiding her, which makes her sad and angry with him. Little does she know he's been spending all his 'alone time' on her.
1. Chapter 1: Party Plans

**Hey guys! Long time no see... Sorry about that :(**

 **I've had soo much trouble with ideas for my last fanfic so I decided to start this one for now until I think of something. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Saturday Morning:**

It was a gorgeous day for Star Butterfly. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. The princess got up from her bed, wearing her fancy nightgown and made her way to her calendar to check for any special events. To her surprise, she spotted that it was exactly a week from her birthday, meaning she has been living on Earth for nearly a year already. Star honestly thought she would hate it here on Earth, but she has met so many wonderful people and saw so many wonderful things. It turned out to be nothing like she expected the day she was dragged through the portal. Most importantly, she had a good friend there by her side to show her around this dimension and help her fight monsters that are trying to steal her magic wand.

Already starting a good day, Star changed into her favorite green squid dress, orange and pink tights, purple boots with a rhino design on each boot, and the devil horns she placed on top of her head with almost every single one of her outfits.

Star exited her bedroom with that beautiful smile on her face and slid down the stairs and into the kitchen to see what's for breakfast. Mr. Diaz worked weekends so it was only Mrs. Diaz in the house, other than Marco and herself.

"Oh, good morning Star!" Mrs. Diaz greeted the princess while putting plates filled with pancakes onto the table. "Could you go upstairs and tell Marco breakfast is done?"

"Sure!" Star quickly ran back up the stairs.

Marco was on his bed drawing and writing out plans for Star's birthday party. It was going to be a surprise party, so Star couldn't know about it. "Alright. There will be lots of balloons... and a giant cake!" He excitedly scribbled down all these thoughts onto the notepad he was holding. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Marco jumped up and immediately shoved all the party plans under his pillow so Star wouldn't peek at them. "Come in!" He smiled nervously.

Star walked inside his bedroom with a smile. "Morning Marco! Your mother said breakfast is ready!"

"Alright. I'll be down there in just one minute!"

"Ok." Star exited and closed the door behind her.

Marco lifted up his pillow and took the party plans, putting them in a _safer_ location in his pants pocket, for decorations later on.

* * *

 **Later that day:**

Star was laying on the living room couch watching TV. The show was most likely boring because she looked as if she were going to soon pass out.

Marco quickly walked down the stairs approaching the front door, slightly opening it.

"Hey, where you going?" Star questioned, bored out of her mind.

"I don't know. Maybe for a walk around the town."

"Well can I come?" Star sat up and smiled.

"Sorry Star... I just need some alone time. I hope you understand."

"Oh... Yeah totally! I'll be here when you get back I guess." She layed back down onto the couch.

Marco smiled while exiting the house, closing the door behind him. He walked away from the house and picked up his phone, calling multiple people at once. "Hey guys, meet me at the side of the beach used for booked parties as soon as possible!"

He put down the phone and headed in the direction of the beach.

"Star's gonna love what I have planned!"

* * *

 **And there's chapter 1! I'll put another chapter up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Decoration: The Beginning

**And here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Beach:**

Marco arranged the party tables while waiting for Alfonso, Ferguson, and Jackie to show up. Luckily his life long crush on Jackie disappeared about a few months ago, so things would be less awkward between the two. Less awkward meaning less nodding, more talking. After hanging out with Star for so long, he started to wonder why he even liked Jackie anymore in the first place. She barely talked to him. And if she did, it involved an embarrassing scenario he had gotten himself into.

After Marco was done cleaning the tables and throwing fancy tablecloths on, the other three finally approached the beach.

"Glad you guys could make it!" Marco said excitedly.

"So, what are we doing here?" Jackie said, looking around.

"I bet we're here to check out some gorgeous ladies in bikinis!" Ferguson added.

Alfonso giggled as Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Not today Ferguson. I'm throwing a surprise birthday party for Star. The big day is next weekend and I'm counting on you guys to help me set it up. Just promise me one thing... That _none_ of you are gonna tell Star about this. You guys can make plans to invite people if you'd like but they can't tell Star either. Star _can't_ know about this no matter what!"

"I'm confused. If it's _her_ party, why can't she know about it?" Ferguson responded.

Jackie punched Ferguson in the arm. "It's a _surprise_ party for Star! That's why she can't know about it!"

"Exactly!" Said Alfonso.

"Then how will she be here for the party if she doesn't know about it?" Ferguson argued.

"I'll leave a note somewhere she'll see it, saying to go to the beach at a certain time. Any more questions Ferguson?"

"No Marco. I get it now. Kinda."

Actually... I have a question." Jackie smirked.

"What is it Jackie?" Marco looked at her a bit scared.

"Why did you decide to throw a secret party on the beach for Star?"

"Well... I think It'll be nice for her since she likes the beach. Plus it's a nice, peaceful place to throw a party. Ya know?" Marco smiled.

"Yeah, I know... That someone's in love with Star Butterfly!" Jackie said with excitement.

"WHAT?!" Marco blushed. "Why would you think that!"

"Well first off, you two do _everything_ together. Second, you stopped hitting on me."

"How—" Marco was about to question how Jackie knew he used to like her...

...But was cut off by her trying to finish her sentence. "And you're willing to go through all this trouble to throw a party for her on the beach! If that's not love, then I don't know what is!" Jackie smiled.

"She has a point!" Ferguson added.

"Yeah!" Alfonso excitedly fixed his glasses. "Our bro is in love!"

Marco rolled his eyes. "So you guys promise you won't tell Star about this?"

Jackie motioned that her lips are zipped, while Alfonso nodded sincerely.

"Actually, I'm gonna need ten dollars an hour to keep my mouth shut." Ferguson said.

Marco sighed. "Ferguson, I'm not gonna pay you to not tell Star!"

"Then don't be surprised if Star finds out about this 'surprise' party!" Ferguson crossed his arms.

"Then I guess you won't be invited to the party... That's a shame because I _did_ order a giant cake and I'm making nachos for appetizers."

"OOH CAKE! AND NACHOS? FERGUSON'S LIPS ARE SEALED!" Ferguson yelled excitedly.

"I thought so." Marco smirked. "So I guess we can get started now. I bought all the decorations. Follow me!"

* * *

 **Diaz House:**

It has been over an hour since Marco left the house. Star had then been in her bedroom staring at the ceiling in boredom because the TV wasn't cutting it.

"Ugh! Where is he?!" Star groaned. "A walk around the town doesn't take this long!" After about a few minutes she bored herself to sleep on her bed.

* * *

 **Back to the beach:**

Another hour or so has went by. Not much has been accomplished except for Alfonso and Ferguson throwing sand at eachother nearly the entire time. Marco started to regret his decision of bringing two knuckle heads here to 'help him out' with his best friend's party. Jackie and himself were the only two doing any work. They both finished tying ribbons around each table leg.

Marco slowly got up from his bending down position. "I'm done. I've tied enough bows for today."

"Agreed." Jackie got up as well. "Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess! It's dinner time and I can't be late." She picked up her skateboard and walked by Alfonso and Ferguson, smacking both of them. She then put her skateboard down and buckled her helmet on. Marco shared a nod with Jackie as she rode away, because it was their 'thing'.

Marco watched Jackie leave then stormed over to Alfonso and Ferguson. "Alright. You guys have to actually DO SOMETHING or else you won't be allowed at the party."

Alfonso dropped the sand he was holding. "We're sorry Marco. You're right."

"I'M NOT!" Ferguson yelled, throwing sand into Alfonso's pants.

"FERGUSON!" Marco yelled.

"Alright. I'm sorry too. We gotta get home anyway!" Ferguson dropped the extra sand he was carrying.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. And the both of you better be ambitious! This is really important to me, as for Star as well!"

"We will!" Alfonso said, as he was walking home with Ferguson. Marco waved to them and went to go put the extra decorations away.


End file.
